Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) is a communications standard that defines the interface of base stations between the Radio Equipment Controllers (REC) and radio units known as Radio Equipment (RE). Use of the CPRI standard may allow for interoperability of equipment associated with different vendors, and may help preserve software investments made by service providers.